pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 39 - Thomas vs. Markus, Terror Of The Slithering Sand
Meanwhile down in the lounge Jamie stood in line at the snack bar waiting to buy his snacks as the line slowly moved along. “Man this is taking forever…I wonder if the other match is over yet.” thought Jamie to himself. The doors in the lounge opened up as Aussa and Eria walked in and they saw Jamie standing in line. “Hay Jamie.” waved Eria Jamie turned around just as Eria and Aussa ran up to him. “Hay Aussa and Eria…what have you two been up to?” Jamie asked “We just came back from Karlin City.” replied Eria “Hay Jamie I got a new pokémon. Do you want to see it?” asked Aussa excitedly “Sure.” nodded Jamie Aussa took a pokéball off of her belt, held it out in front of her and in a flash of red light a pokémon appeared in her arms. It was a round pokémon whose body was completely covered in brown fur with big ears, a gold-brown furry tail with the same color around the ears and on the tip of its feet. “Min…Min.” said The pokémon as it bounce up and down in Aussa’s arms. “Cool a Minelf…where did you catch it at?” asked Jamie “Farplane Meadow.” said Aussa “Nice…Minelf are rare pokémon. Good work Aussa.” congratulated Jamie “Next.” said a voice Jamie turned around and saw that the line that was in front of him leading to the snack bar had disappeared. Jamie took out his phone and dialed a number on it while walking up to the bar. He talk on the phone for a few minutes before putting it back in his pocket. “Alright let me five soda’s two coca-cola’s, a hi-c, root beer and a sprite, three medium popcorns with extra butter, two chili cheese dogs and a large bag of m&ms.” said Jamie “Ok it’ll be just a second.” said the female cashier. “So Jamie how many of the battles did we miss. I hope we didn’t miss them all.” Eria said “Well you just missed the first six match‘s.” nodded Jamie “Awesome which mean there’s still four more left.” smiled Eria excitedly “Did Ash, Misty and Brock fight yet?” Aussa asked as she scratched her pokémon’s left ear. “Ash and Brock won their match, but Misty’s match ended in a draw.” replied Jamie “Alright here’s your order.” said The cashier “Thanks…hay Eria, Aussa can ya’ll help me carry this stuff?” asked Jamie as he paid the cashier. Jamie grabbed the tray of soda’s, while Eria grabbed the bag of m&m’s and put them in her pocket before grabbing the two chili cheese dog’s. Aussa set her pokémon on the floor and grabbed the tray with the bags of popcorn on them. They then headed back toward the hallway that lead out to the stadium with the Minelf happily hopping after them. ……………………. Back outside in the stands of the stadium Ash, Brock, Tanza, Rodney and Hinta all now sat around a table. “Man that was another lucky guess.” laughed Rodney as he leaned against the table. “If you say so, but I told you who would win and I got it right.” laughed Hinta “Yeah, but it really did look like Sasha was going too win that one.” said Brock “I though for sure that when that tiger thing caught her she was done for.” agreed Ash “Chu…Pika…Pi..” nodded Pikachu “Well looks can be deceiving. Isabel would’ve been knocked out by that explosion, but she created a shield of water that took most of the force.” laughed Hinta “I missed it.” sighed Rodney “I didn’t even see it.” shrugged Tanza “That’s because it happened just as that tiger exploded. So it was very easy to miss.” explained Hinta “Hay I’m back and look who I got with me!” shouted Jamie as he walked up the steps. They all looked and saw Eria and Aussa walking up behind Jamie holding the rest of the snacks. “Aussa, Eria so what have you two been up to?” asked Tanza as she grabbed a soda of the tray Jamie sat on the table. “Just doing a little shopping, but look Aussa caught her another pokémon.” smiled Eria “Cool…what kind was it?” asked Ash Just then the little brown fuzz ball jumped up on the table and looked around at the group. “It’s a Minelf…come on up her Minelf.” smiled Aussa “Elf.” laughed Minelf as it happily jumped up on the table. “Wow...a rare Minelf is a rare pokémon to find.” nodded Brock “Let’s see what the pokédex say’s about it.” said Ash as he pointed the pokédex at it. “Minelf the Rarity Pokémon…Minelf are a very shy pokémon that usually hide from humans in thick forest area’s. Minelf’s large ear’s are able to hear even the slightest foots from up to 20 yards.” said the pokédex “It’s so cute.” laughed Misty as she rubbed the pokémon on the head. “Hay the match is starting…it’s Markus Suna against Thomes Umi.” said Rodney They all looked at the arena and saw Thomes and Markus both walking out of the stands towards it’s center. ……………………. Daichi stood in the center on the arena looking as both Markus and Thomes walked to the center of the arena in front of him. “Alright let the seventh match begin.” declared Daichi as he jumped back several feet away from the two fighters. Both Markus and Thomes just stared at each other in silence as a light breeze blew across the arena creating a small dust devil. Thomes pull his sword out of it sheath on his back and held it out beside him as the sunlight flashed off the surface of the blade. The crowd sat in silence and anticipation as they waited to see who would make the first move. Just then the dust devil blew across the field crossing between Markus and Thomes an then it vanished. Thomes dashed toward Markus and in he was in a flash he was in front of him preparing to swing his sword. He swung the sword at Markus, but just as he was about to hit him sand rose up from the ground and Thomes’s sword cut through the sand. Thomes swung his sword again, but the sand rose up again causing him to cut through the sand again. Markus held out his hand out in front of him causing a group of sand to rise up like a wave toward Thomes. Thomes looked at thee wave of sand just as the wave of sand was about to crash down on him, but he jumped out of the way. “I can’t get in a hit cause of that damn sand. Every time I try to hit him that sand jump’s up like a damn shield.” thought Thomes Thomes looked at Markus and then he held out his hand and the sand began to strike out at him. Thomes dodged and slashed at the sand as it struck out at him like the tentacles of a squid of octopus. Thomes dodged a strike from the sand by jumping into the air, but the sand quick reached out at him and grabbed his leg. The sand then flung him to the ground causing it to exploded on impact. “Damn it.” cursed Thomes sat up. He noticed the sand heading toward him again and flipped backwards out of the way just as the sand hit the ground. “Alright since he’s using sand maybe if I can slow him down by using by dosing the field in water.” thought Thomes Thomes jumped into the air and began creating hand sign before taking a deep breath. He then spat out a large stream of water that hit the ground and began to spread out. Markus looked at the ground as the water drenched his feet along the ground of the entire arena. “Alright now that should make using his sand much harder.” thought Thomes to himself. Thomes landed on the ground and he then dashed toward Markus with his sword poised to strike. All of a sudden the sand shot from the ground and grabbed Thomes’s leg stopping him in his tracks. “What the….” said Thomes as he cut the sand from his leg. Thomes dodged as more and more tentacles of sand shot from the ground trying to grab him. “This doesn’t make any sense…that water should’ve made it harder for him to use his sand, but it’s not slowing him down one bit.” thought Thomes to himself. All of a sudden as Thomes jumped into the air a sand tentacle shot out of the ground and wrapped around Thomes’s left arm. Thomes screamed out in pain as the sand crushed his arm and then he fell back to the ground. “Damn it.” cursed Thomes He struggled back to his feet, but as soon as he got back on his feet he fell back on the ground unconscious. Daichi walked up to Thomes and bent down resting his left hand on his back. “Alright this match is over….Markus Suna wins.” declared Daichi as he pointed at Markus. The crowd was silent for a few minutes and then they burst out into cheers and applause as Markus walked out of the arena. To Be Continued……………………. Category:Season 3 Content